


A Song You Could Have Heard

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Series: Dark Month Collection [8]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Anal Sex, F/M, Little Mermaid, M/M, Multi, Sirens, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her sisters call her an idiot, her father; infatuated. They urge her, time and time again to seize her prey. To reach and sing and snatch, to seduce and smile, entice them closer, elder sister, or perhaps tell one of us and we will fetch them for you. Their grins are all shark teeth and curdled seaweed, temptation and greed written across their deceptively pretty features. But perhaps she may have been a bit too hasty when she'd snarled back at them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song You Could Have Heard

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Month 2010, Day 11, for rudy_flamthrowa. Aqua/Ven/Terra, "haunted beaches". First off, yes, I am aware that sirens do not usually eat people, they drown them, yes. But I read something once where they did and it stuck with me cause it was really creepy. No main characters are eaten in this fic. Also this is a little bit shoddy and can probably be way better, but I refuse to miss another day.

It isn't the first time that she's watched them, not by far.  
  
Her sisters call her an idiot, her father; infatuated. They urge her, time and time again to seize her prey. To reach and sing and snatch, to seduce and smile, _entice them closer, elder sister, or perhaps tell one of us and we will fetch them for you_. Their grins are all shark teeth and curdled seaweed, temptation and greed written across their deceptively pretty features. But perhaps she may have been a bit too hasty when she'd snarled back at them.  
  
The boy has hair like the sunshine on the waves at sunset and eyes so blue that they blend with the sky. He laughs rarely, but when he does it tinkles in her ears for hours afterward, and she thinks that none of her kind have a voice so beautiful. The man is all earthen tones, dark hair and grey eyes, skin that reminds her of the color of the cliffs, a uniform that she's seen on the sailors her sisters have preyed on.  
  
The first time she had stumbled upon them, it had been an accident. One of her sisters had found a ship, a small one with old, creaking wet boards and an exhausted, albeit small crew. There were few enough sailors that even her sisters would not have one apiece, even without her. So she'd left in search of her own prey, closer to the coast where they gathered like cloying insects by day.  
  
It was there that she'd found them, tucked into a crevasse of rock, the waves just barely lapping at their bare toes. Quite well hidden from the rest of the empty beach, and as such, perfect prey.  
  
But something had stopped her. Some instinct, some ingrained curiosity that had gotten her younger sister into such trouble with that _Prince_ of hers. So she'd stayed, tucked herself up against a rock not ten feet from them and watched as the older one, the man, had slicked himself up and _pushed_ up and into the boy- listened to the boy give a choked mewl, eyed them with wondering eyes as the boy had shoved back down- as he'd sliced his palm open on the rock to get enough leverage. They'd rutted against each other, rocking and twined together, mouths touching and hips touching, chests and legs until she couldn't tell where one stopped and the other begun.  
  
She'd studied them, attentive and curious until they'd shuddered together and cried out, until they'd collapsed against each other, smiling and even laughing a bit.  
  
It was confusing, and she should have called to them then, should have called them into the sea and sweetly choked the breath from their lungs. But she hadn't. She'd left, empty-handed and when her sisters had licked their bloody mouths and asked her where she'd been, she grinned and didn't answer.  
  
.  
  
Her sisters tell her that the stretch of beach she frequents is supposed to be haunted, that the sailors gossip like the elderly. They inquire as to whether or not this rumor is because of _her_ or if it's because of the echoing moans that carry on the wind.  
  
.  
  
She kept going back, even on nights that they weren't there. On nights when they tucked themselves into that familiar nook and on nights when it was just the boy, knees drawn up to his chest, watching the sea. She never saw the man there by himself, though she thinks that is because he goes away, and _that_ is why the boy stares so longingly at the sea whenever he is there alone.  
  
She is fascinated by them, intrigued, and oddly, looks forward to the nights that she catches them in their usual place.  
  
.  
  
It is by chance that she sees him. Her sisters have caught themselves a ship, bigger this time, and she watches bemusedly as the men throw themselves overboard. Shakes her head and thinks of the men, of their families, and their lovers. Her sisters call her strange, tell her that the men are food. That they're playthings and that they're _fun_ as they strip chunks of flesh from the bone.  
  
She's about to turn and go when she catches that fleeting glimpse, dark hair, tanned skin, eyes clenched shut. One of her sisters, Camille, is moving towards him, her jaw already unhinged and her teeth poised far too close to his throat.  
  
When she shrieks, all of her sisters freeze, stare at her as if she's mad.  
  
His skin is cold.  
  
It is cold and his eyelids are fluttering, his lips parted and taking in too much water- too much, humans aren't made for this, he'll drown.  
  
Her heart thumps too fast in her chest, and he is heavy, uniform weighing him down and he smells of blood- makes her teeth tingle and ache, because she is so very _hungry_.  
  
.  
  
The boy is on the beach, laying on his belly in the sand and just watching the waves, watching, watching, watching and he _sees_ her, sees them and is up, sprinting towards them before she can even think of fleeing. She flinches when he gets too close, drags herself further ashore so her scales scratch uncomfortably against the sand, some even flaking off, and wonders what he's going to do, if maybe he will kill her. If he'll shout for help and lead the fishermen here so that _they_ can kill her.  
  
To her surprise, he just splashes down beside her, droplets of ocean water catching in his eyelashes and asks, "What happened to him?" He pays no mind to her teeth, to the slits in the sides of her neck, to the tail stretched out behind her. His hands hover just above his lover, tentative, as if afraid to touch. The waves crash all around them and down the shore, someone shouts.  
  
Aqua is afraid. The sun is setting and she has never been so close to shore.  
  
"My sisters," she hedges, not liking the way his eyes go faintly hazy around the edges. Siren song and all she wants to do is _help_. "Ship wreck, too much water." she gets out, glancing down at the man in her arms. She doesn't think that he's breathing, but there's no way that she has breath to give him. Staying above water is hard enough. She ducks her head back down, takes in water, _breathes_ -  
  
"Give him breath," she demands, shoves him closer to the boy and doesn't look away when he immediately seals his mouth to the man's. Her scales itch and gasping the air down like water feels wrong, painful, and she doesn't know how much longer she can stand it.  
  
Finally, the man splutters, chokes up water, _breathes_ and gasps and oh, well that's good.  
  
The boy gives a happy cry, wraps his arms around the man even as he still lays half in her lap. His fingers graze against her tail and she jerks as if burned.  
  
Startled, the boy pulls back a bit, eyes her for a moment before sheepishly apologizing. The man squints up at her, confused and still dazed, but _not scared_ and she doesn't quite understand.  
  
"My name's Ven," the boy says, holding a hand out to her. Tentatively, she wraps her hand around his.  
  
"Aqua," she breathes. This whole experience is surreal and she wants to pull away, hide her confusion away beneath the sea where they can't see. The boy- Ven, shoots the other man a pleased look. "This is Terra," he says, stroking a hand along one sunburnt cheek before grinning over at her again. "-and we know that you've been watching."  
  
Blood floods her cheeks and Aqua really doesn't understand, she doesn't. If they'd seen, surely they would have- but then she remembers. The night that they'd stopped hiding their voices, the night that they hadn't covered themselves quite so much, leaving them bare to the moonlight and-  
  
"It's all right," he goes on, still smiling, "we like it."  
  
In her lap, the man- Terra is flushing as well, closing his eyes in embarrassment and she sees for the first time that she had gotten it wrong, that it had never been _him_ who'd forced the boy into this relationship, but the boy who had surely thrown himself at him.  
  
The sun goes down, the waves crash against the earth; the wind echoes through the cove and Ven asks, "So, we were wondering, how long can you hold your breath?"  
  
She has never felt this at home in the sea.


End file.
